secrets untold
by simonella
Summary: Tom has a secret. A secret he doesn t dares to tell to anyone .That s why he is going to talk to people anonymous on the internet.If his parent find out his secrets he s gotten throw out of his house. because they think he's sick. p.s: i'm from holland


Tom een doodgewone jongen op een doodgewone school. heeft een geheim. hij durft het aan niemand te vertellen , daarom gaat hij op internet anoniem met mensen praten doe het zelfde geheim als hem hebben. als zijn ouders achter zijn geheim komen staat Tom's wereld op zijn kop. hij word uit zij eigen huis gegooid. en waarom? omdat hij zijn geheim aan hun niet durfde te vertellen...

Secrets untold

Proloog

Tom stond voor de deur. Man , hij was zo zenuwachtig dat hij stond te trillen op zijn benen.

Hij drukte op de deurbel en wachtte. Eigenlijk wou hij wegrennen maar hij dwong zichzelf om te blijven staan , het was nu of nooit! De deur werd opengedaan. Tom nam een hap lucht en begon het allemaal uitteleggen…

Hoofdstuk 1

6 maanden eerder

Tom zat in de klas. Net een proefwerk wiskunde achter de rug. Hij hoopte dat hij het niet verknald had! ´Jo , aarde aan Tom´ hij keek op het was Patrick , zijn beste vriend samen met zijn 2 beste vriendinnen Nadine en Anne. ´wat? Ow hey man' 'eindelijk ik loop je al een eeuw te roepen!' achter zich hoorde hij gegiechel, hij herkende de lachjes. 'hey meiden , wat is er nu weer zo grappig?' hij draaide zich om en keek Anne en Nadine aan 'nou?' ze keken hem lacherig aan 'niks' zij Nadine ' Anne heeft alleen weer last van haar lachbui , en je kent mij hè! dan ga ik mee doen' meiden dacht Tom altijd maar lachen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en keek weer naar Patrick.'Pat , snap jij de meiden?' Tom lachte schuin naar hem hij wist hoe Patrick zou reageren , alsof hij alles van meiden wist! 'ja , man , dat weet je toch? Ik ben de meiden koning!' 'ja vast' zei Tom sarcastisch. 'ja echt! Maar even over vanmiddag , ga je mee de stad in? Chicks scoren?' daar ging hij weer hoor , over zijn chicks in de stad. 'pat, ik kan niet ik moet voor morgen een verslag maken en nog dat s.o. van biologie inhalen.' Dat was gelogen hij had helemaal geen verslag of s.o morgen maar hij had gewoon geen zin om mee te gaan. 'kom op tom , voor deze ene keer ga je toch wel mee hè?' Patrick keek hem zo smekend aan dat hij bijna mee zou gaan , maar hij wou echt niet mee om te kijken hoe zijn vriend allemaal meisjes aan de haak sloeg en hij… niemand. Tom wist niet wat het as maar hij had gewoon niks met meisjes. Elk jaar zei hij tegen zichzelf : volgend jaar komt het , je eerste vriendinnetje of zoals Patrick de zijn "vriendinnen" noemt: scharrels. Maar nee hoor elk jaar weer niemand. Tom schrok uit zijn gedachten door de bel. 'heey Patrick ik zie je morgen hè! later!'en hij pakte zijn tas liep het klaslokaal uit , pakte zijn spullen ui zijn kluis en fietste naar huis.

Hoofdstuk 2.

Tom lag op zijn bed naar het plafond te staren_. Moest hij het Patrick vertellen, Zijn geheim?_ Hij had het aan niemand verteld zelfs niet aan zijn ouders. De enige waar hij het aan had verteld was zijn dagboek, maar die kon je niet echt een iemand noemen.'Tom! We gaan eten!' riep zijn vader van beneden. Hij stond op en liep naar beneden, ze aten spruitjes, met aardappelpuree en een slavink. Gatver, het enige wat hij hiervan lust is de aardappelpuree. 'hey lieverd! Zij zijn moeder die met de pan jus aan kwam lopen. 'hey mam' hij ging zitten, hij schepte op en merkte dat zijn zus nergens was te bekennen. 'ma, waar is Jeanine?' 'ze eet vanavond bij Will'. Ow ja, Will. Zijn zus had een paar weken geleden William leren kennen en het was meteen dik aan. Zijn puree had hij op nu zijn spruitjes nog. Hij stak er een in zijn mond en begon er op te kauwen, nou ja eigenlijk pruimen. Hij slikte hem door. 'ma ik eet mijn spruiten echt niet op hoor!' 'oké, zij zijn moeder 'dan eet je vanavond wel 2 stukken fruit hè' 'ja mam' zijn ouders begonnen te praten over de politiek, en het nieuws. 'Tom?' hij keek op van zijn bord. 'ja?' 'ja pa?' je bent zo stil' 'vind je?' 'ja, meestal praat je de oren van ons hoofd en nu niet en na school ging je meteen naar je kamer, is er iets mis? Of is er iets gebeurt op school?' Tom slikte. Moest hij het nou vertellen of niet?


End file.
